The Practice Date
by IwillYURIforYAOIcartoons
Summary: Starfire gets a date with Aqualad, and naturally she asks Robin to a practice date to know what she can expect. However, this turns out to be a bad thing when a jealous Slade finds out... Jealous Slade/Robin. Rated M for a reason.


**A/N: Not poetry, but (hopefully) better. Enjoy.**

"All right. Thank you for your call. Goodbye." Starfire hung up her communicator with an incredulous look, then started squealing at such a high pitch that Robin ran out of his room and into hers, startled.

"What the heck is going on!" he shouted, the door kicked to smithereens behind him.

"Aqualad has called me and asked me out on the date!" Starfire squealed again, grabbing Robin's hands and spinning him around. "You have to help me practice?"

"I… what?" Robin protested, but Starfire was off and running.

"We have to do the practicing! I need to know what to expect on my date, and so you need to take me out and do the 'showing of me a good time'!"

Robin stared into the face of Starfire's pleading, puppy eyes - "Please! You are dating of the Slade! You know how it's done!" - and caved.

"Fine. One practice date. And nowhere we can be recognized!"

"Oh joy!" Starfire cried. "I must get the ready!"

And that was how, one hour and forty-five minutes later, Robin found himself on a "practice date" with Star. He was cleaned up and out of his uniform, his nice slacks and dress shirt immaculate: the only thing in any way unkempt was his mussed, spiky hair. He'd even taken off his mask, revealing crystal blue eyes.

"You look lovely," Robin said, grabbing Starfire's hand and kissing it gently.

Star, in a stunning dark blue dress she's borrowed from Raven, blushed.

"Will Aqualad say such nice things?" she asked.

"Of course," Robin confirmed with a smile, chastely taking her arm and leading her to the Titans elevator. 'We have reservations at a nice place across town. We should get going."

Robin had a cab pick the two of them up and take them across town where a nice, if very public, table was waiting for them. All the while, Robin was giving Starfire encouragement and was bringing up talking points that Starfire could use if conversation became slow. FInally, they were seated at dinner, laughing over cheap appetizers. Overall, the "date" was going surprisingly well, until Robin looked across the room and saw Slade.

"Crap," Robin muttered. "Um, Star?"

The Tamaran looked at him, confused. Across the restaurant, Slade shook his head and started walking, disappearing into the men's room. "What?" Star asked.

"Nothing, I, uh, just have to use the restroom."

Robin all but sprinted across the restaurant, disappearing into the men's room.

"Slade, I-" Robin was cut off as Slade's rough hand grabbed him, crushing him into the wall beside the row of sinks.

"What. Are. You. Doing." Slade demanded.

"Look," Robin yelped, "It's for Star, it's just a practice da-"

Again, Slade wouldn't let him finish. His mouth, not covered by a mask as was usual, was pressed into a hard line.

"That is not allowed," Slade growled. He moved his face close and for one second Robin feared for his life, until Slade's teeth connected with his neck.

"You are mine," The words, spoken between deep red hickeys given on Robin's neck, sent a shudder down the teen's spine. He opened his mouth to protest, but nothing but a deep groan came out.

"Don't make me remind you who you belong to," Slade said, then proceeded to do just that, covering every inch of Robin's exposed skin with dark hickeys. Robin groaned again, wrapping his legs around the villain. Once Robin's skin was marred enough for Slade's liking, he unbuttoned his pants and pushed Robin's head down roughly.

"Suck," he commanded. Eager to obey, Robin opened his mouth, easily swallowing Slade's cock. The man closed his eye, jealousy slowly abated by a very different feeling.

"Forgive me?" Robin asked cheekily, and Slade smirked.

"Not quite yet," he said, and Robin blushed, pulling a tiny bottle of lube out of his pants pocket.

"Bad boy," Slade growled, "were you hoping to get lucky with the alien girl after all?"

Robin opened his mouth to protest, but Slade wouldn't let him, and before Robin knew it, his pants were pulled down to his ankles and Slade's dick, thick and wet, was pressing into him.

Slade fucked the teen mercilessly, slamming into him until Robin came with a grunt that sounded almost painful.

Serves him right, Slade had time to think, before his own orgasm washed over him and he came deep into Robin's ass, staking his claim.

Twenty minutes later, Robin returned to Starfire's table, panting, his face a beet red and his neck covered in dark bruises.

"Robin!" Starfire gasped. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Robin lied, sitting painfully in his chair.

"Is this normal date behavior?" Star asked.

"Not really, Star. Not really."


End file.
